


2 Weeks

by Fortitude-Writer (wildeproductions)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/Fortitude-Writer
Summary: Summary: Maggie leaves for two weeks out of town for a conference and Alex misses her in more ways than one.





	2 Weeks

 

It had been exactly 12 days since Maggie had left for Chicago for a conference. Two weeks was insane if you asked Alex; what could possibly take this long? Alex understood that Maggie’s work was important, but she just couldn’t stand being away from her for that long. Sure they called each other every night, even during their lunch break sometimes, but it wasn’t enough. The DEO agent’s apartment felt empty without Maggie in it. It was quiet and the detective’s side of the bed felt cold with no sign of her badge and gun on the nightstand. It was the little things that Alex had grown accustomed to after living with the detective for a year that she missed already. 

 

Alex missed all of her girlfriend. Her radiant smiles, how safe she felt around her, the way Maggie made her feel so whole. She missed her dark brown curls as she threaded her fingers through them as they kissed. She missed the way her hips moved against her body as they made love at night, and the way their legs were intertwined when they woke up in the morning.

 

Alex was horny. This wasn’t time for her to be horny, to feel herself drip and soak through her underwear, not when she was at a briefing with other DEO agents and her sister. She couldn’t help to imagine taking one of her girlfriend’s luscious breast in her mouth, deliciously sucking her nipple. She thought about the way Maggie would writhe under her as she curled her fingers inside her. So hot… 

 

“Danvers? Danvers?” J’onn called, waving his hand in front of Alex.  

 

“What sorry?” Alex felt her cheeks go red. How long exactly had she been lost in her thoughts? Could they tell she was turned on? God, she hoped not.    
  


J’onn sighed, not wanting to repeat everything all over again. “Supergirl is going with you for tomorrow’s mission. I don’t care that you think you can handle it, you’ll need backup.” 

 

Not in the mood to argue, Alex nodded and answered, “Yeah sure. It’s all good. Emh, excuse me, I have to step out, I’ll see you guys later.” 

 

Alex walked away, trying to avoid everyone’s gaze, especially her sister’s, knowing that she would feel even more embarrassed. Alex had never been a sexual person before meeting Maggie. She was definitely not the kind of person who would think about sex right in the middle of an important meeting.

 

But the sex with Maggie was incredible. Alex realized that she just was having sex with the wrong person… and the wrong gender. They could go for hours and have it everyday. Now she felt like she was deprived of it, like a drug addict. Maggie was her drug.

 

She entered the washroom and locked the door behind her. She reached out in her pocket for her phone and dialed Maggie’s number. 

 

“Danvers? Hey I’m glad you called I was just thinking about you.”

 

“You were? Fuck Mags, I miss you so much.” 

 

“Miss you too baby. So what’s going on, aren’t you at work right now?”

 

“Yeah, and I just walked out of a meeting because I managed to drench my panties thinking about you. I don’t know what’s happening to me. I need you so much right now.”

 

Maggie chuckled. “Glad to hear I’m not the only one.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Of course. Al, you have no idea how much those conferences are boring. You’re all I can think about. Especially at night…”

 

Maggie’s words sent a shock right to her core. Thinking about Maggie touching herself in her hotel room just turned her on even more. She had touched herself too, but it wasn’t enough. “You’re killing me…”

 

“I know baby. Just two more days.”

 

“Yeah… Tomorrow I have a mission with my sister so I won’t be able to call. So I will see you at home the day after tomorrow. I will be waiting for you with a nice dinner.” 

 

Alex could hear Maggie smile. “Sounds good baby. Be safe. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

\----

 

The mission took most of the day and Alex was exhausted. She sent a text to Maggie to let her know she was home safe, then went to bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. When she woke up the next day it was already 11am. She could finally sleep in because she had the next three days off, and so did Maggie. 

After eating toast and sipping on a hot coffee, she cleaned the entire apartment so that everything looks perfect when Maggie gets back. She lit candles, put a roast and some veggies in oven, played Maggie’s favorite record from the Barenaked Ladies, and waited on the couch with a glass of whiskey. 

 

When Alex heard the sound of Maggie fumbling for the keys and unlocking the door, she stood up, straightening the black dress she had put on.

 

The door opened and Alex’s heart skipped a beat. She had butterflies in her stomach like it was the first date all over again.

 

“Hi baby!” Maggie said as she walked in. Alex expected to see her in a leather jacket and a old pair of jeans after a long car drive, but instead she wore a black, elegant, feminine suit, just like the one she wore on Valentine’s day last year. With that she wore a pair of simple black heels, and she was holding her suitcase in her hand. 

 

“Maggie!” Alex launched herself at her girlfriend. “You look so beautiful.” She kissed her deeply. 

 

“So do you babe,” Maggie replied, gazing and the black dress which was very, very short and revealed her girlfriend’s long legs. She slid her hands down Alex’s back and stopped just before her ass, wanting to squeeze the mound, but she smelled a roast in the oven and didn’t want to start anything just yet. 

 

Alex leaned her forehead against Maggie’s and sighed. “I missed you so much.” 

 

Maggie caressed her lower back gently in response. “I am so glad I’m home. Is that a roast I smell? I’m starving.” 

 

“Sit down, I’ll bring you a glass of wine. You must be exhausted.” 

 

Maggie rolled her suitcase and placed it next to the kitchen island. Alex handed her a glass of red and they sat down. Their meal was ready not long after and they took the time to eat and catch up about their respective work, Maggie’s conferences and Alex’s mission from the day before.

 

“So you missed me huh,” Maggie teased, pushing her plate away to be able to take Alex’s hand in hers. 

 

“I can show you just how much.” Alex stood up, taking the hand that Maggie held and guided it to her centre. 

 

Maggie moaned, partly because Alex wasn’t wearing any underwear, but mostly because her fingers were welcomed with an incredible amount of wetness. Alex was smooth and slick on her fingers and it made Maggie groan. Maggie had missed Alex just as much and there was no more waiting. No more teasing phone calls. No more lonely nights touching themselves. 

 

“Bed now,” Maggie said and it almost came out as an order. She crashed her lips on Alex and it was messy and wet. Clothes were being removed between hurried kisses and thrown haphazardly across the apartment as they made their way to the agent’s king-sized bed. 

 

Alex laid down on the bed when the back of her knees hit the end and Maggie climbed on top of her, never breaking the contact between their lips.  

 

“You feel so good,” Maggie whispered in her ear before nipping at the lobe. The detective paid a lot attention to Alex’s neck, sucking and nipping gently at the flesh, knowing how much it drove her insane. It made Alex moan wantonly, and there was no holding back. Not after waiting this long to feel Maggie against her like that.  

 

Maggie moved further down Alex’s body and took a nipple in her mouth. She felt the bud harden as she sucked on the tip, her other hand giving as much attention to the other breast. 

 

Alex was pretty sure that one day she would come just by having Maggie’s talented mouth play with her breasts. This wasn’t going to happen today, however. She needed to feel Maggie inside her now. 

 

“Maggie please,” Alex pleaded, her hips bucking uncontrollably against Maggie’s centre, trying to get some friction. 

 

Usually Maggie would have teased her more, but she was as impatient as her girlfriend. The detective kissed her deeply as she slid her fingers where Alex needed her the most. She circled her clit a few times before pushing two digits inside her. She kept the pressure on her clit by pressing her thumb against the erect bud while moving her fingers back and forth into moist heat.

 

Maggie was kissing her heatedly, and Alex couldn’t barely kiss her back as she moaned her pleasure. Her hips were bucking unwillingly against the detective’s thigh, and Maggie managed to get some needed friction between her legs as they moved in rhythm. 

 

“Baby you are so wet,” Maggie panted as she felt Alex nearing her climax, knowing dirty talk would send her girlfriend to the edge. “I can tell you missed me. I can feel you clenching against my fingers and it’s amazing.” Maggie curled her fingers upwards and pushed the tip of her fingers on her g-spot. “Come for me my love.”

 

Alex cried out Maggie’s name as came hard on her girlfriend’s fingers, her juices spilling down on her lover’s arm. She couldn’t remember the last time she had an orgasm this strong to the point she almost blacked out. 

 

“Good?” Maggie asked and placed a chaste kiss on Alex’s lips.

 

Alex nodded, and as she came back to her senses, she realized that Maggie was grinding against her thigh. Her leg was wet with her girlfriend’s arousal and she was reminded that she wasn’t the only one who had gone two weeks without sex. 

 

“Come up here baby,” Alex said as she grabbed Maggie’s ass. Maggie gave her a confused looked. They had never done that position before and she never thought that Alex would be interested. 

 

“Sit on my face.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Alex nodded and Maggie repositioned herself so that she was straddling her. The brown haired girl slowly lowered her centre, knowing this position could be quite intimidating. Alex on the other hand was almost too eager, pushing down on Maggie’s thigh until she could wrap her lips around her clit.

 

“Fuck” Maggie swore as Alex started sucking her clit. She was almost on the edge and the other girl had barely touched her.

 

Alex shifted down slightly so that she could plunge her tongue inside. She swirled her tongue and did everything she thought would feel good while her nose grazed slightly on her clit. It was definitely not the first time that Alex was eating Maggie out, but this was different and she hope she was doing it right. The noise that her girlfriend was telling that yes. She moved back up to lick Maggie’s clit, aware that the woman above her would get a stronger orgasm this way. She moved her hand up from her thigh to cup Maggie’s breast as she lapped at the bundle of nerve with her tongue. 

 

Maggie had to grab the headboard to prevent herself from falling back as a wave of pleasure overcame her. Alex knew she was close so she sucked hard on Maggie’s clit one more time and that was enough to send her over the edge. If it weren’t for the fact that she was totally lost in her orgasm, the detective would have probably felt embarrassed at the amount of wetness that spilled all over Alex’s face. The short haired girl didn’t seem to mind, however, as she licked Maggie clean. 

 

Maggie lied down on top on Alex again, thinking that they were done and ready to call it a night, but the agent had other plans in mind as she spread her legs and welcomed Maggie’s body between them. 

 

Maggie caught up quickly and began moving her hips in sync with her lover. Alex pulled on the back of her neck and pulled her in a searing kiss, her tongue pushing inside her mouth and Maggie could taste her own arousal. After eating out Maggie like that, all Alex needed was a few streaks of Maggie erected clit against hers to make her cum again, and soon Maggie followed. 

 

Both women were panting like they had just ran a marathon as they recovered from their orgasms. When their breathings steadied, Maggie moved off Alex and lied on her back, inviting her girlfriend in her arms. Alex felt warm and safe in Maggie embrace and as they whispered sweet nothings in their afterglow, the sound of the detective’s heart beating softly in her ear as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at fortitudetv.tumblr.com Come say hi.


End file.
